A Tough Act to Follow
by slasherfilmfan
Summary: alternate universe. ocXrandy orton. Between an onscreen marriage, and the start of her own career as a diva and not just a valet for Legacy, Kylie Mero has a lot of change in store for her. Randy is at her side through it all, and their love is growing now. Can it all last?
1. TRYING OUT PT 1

"Moooom... Be serious. There is no way in hell I'd ever make the cut and become a Diva. And bearing that thought in mind, since you and Kaya seem so convinced I will. I'm going to prove both of you wrong." Kylie Mero - Levesque said as she took a sip of her mojito and leaned back in the chair she was sitting in, before looking out at the waves, watching them lap against the beach.

Sable smiled at her daughter and said "Are you kidding me right now, Kylie Mero? That show's been your life since I gave birth to you. If anyone has a shot, it is definitely you. Now.. I think you should go for it."

" Did you even ask Daddy what HE thought about it?" Kylie asked with a slight mischevious smile on her face. Oh, she'd love to, if for nothing more than to get her hands on some of the men on the current roster, show them what a real good time was.. But, she was always Daddy's little girl, and she didn't want to do this without the support of BOTH of her parents.

"He asked me why you didn't come by the first day they were holding auditions here in Miami." Sable commented as she added, "See? I'm not the only one who thinks you have what it takes."

" Ughh, fine. You talked me into it. But I'm telling you, I will not get a call back. They're looking for athletic sexy mom, not model sexy."

"Sweetie. You can always hire a trainer once you're in and buff up. Besides, you have all that fight training. And gymnastics.." Sable commented as she gently shoved her daughter towards the doorway of the cocktail lounge they'd met for drinks in. "Go. Now."

"Okay, Mom." Kylie muttered as she walked towards the door, and out. She drove to the arena the tryouts were being held out on auto pilot, and the second she was in the door, her father and his wife Stephanie descended on her, giving her a number, and Triple H smirked as he pulled a half completed form from behind his back.

"Dad. No help.. Please? If I get in, I want it to be because I made that damn good of an impression. Not because my daddy broke some noses."

Paul ruffled his daughter's multiblonde hair as he smirked and said "You're going to have to prove yourself in and out of the ring.. Which means they might test you in certain situations..."

"Define situations, Dad.."

"You'll see." her father replied mysteriously, leaving her to wander around the crowded room full of Diva hopefuls and head to the snack table, to grab a chocolate chip cookie and a bottled water while she waited on her turn, with no idea what was in store for her.

"I'm wondering if this was a good idea or not." she muttered to herself as she watched a few admittedly better females try out, biting her lip nervously.


	2. TRYING OUT CONTINUED

To Kylie's shock, she managed to make it through the match she had against another Diva hopeful, and she got a spot on the list to be kept for the next round. This one, well, it made her nervous.

She had to sell a storyline that they gave her and a partner, one of the Superstars, at random and completely off the cuff. Thankfully, she'd taken a little bit of drama in high school, and did theater occasionally. She watched the various spins on romantic kayfabes she could be put in, and before she realized it, her time was there.

Paul looked at his daughter seriously, as he handed her the directions, and then tried to hide the smile of amusement. As a father, he didn't like the situation they were throwing her into, but at the same time, he had no doubt that she could and would sell it, as far as being convincing. Stephanie leaned in and then said "Shane put those two up to it, he's bored, wants to play cupid."

"Yeah, but as her daddy.. I'm having a hard time with this part of it all." Paul said as he turned his attention to the center of the ring, where supposedly, right now, Cody Rhodes and Daniel Bryan were having a "fight" over her. Cody was the "boyfriend" and Daniel was the pursuer.

Kylie stood in between the two males, and put her hands on both of their chests, firmly as her mind raced with reasons she'd egg on Daniel Bryan when she had Cody as a boyfriend, kayfabe..

Boredom, maybe?

No. Definitely the fact that he could be a jerk behind closed doors. He had that look about him. And the script specifically said that Daniel was supposed to be the one she "liked" more.

So, when Cody swung at Daniel, she shrieked, "No! Stop, damn it, Cody. If you want to hit someone, hit ME. I was the one knocking on his hotel room door late at night after we fought. I was the one who turned to him, to his arms when you treated me like crap. I.. I should have been a stronger woman, but.. I couldn't.."

She looked down, guilty.

Daniel studied the 5'2 blonde with heart shaped lips in fascination. Hell, he'd almost had to blink, that's how believable she'd made it sound. And she hadn't been that bad of a fighter either.

"Get out of the way, Kylie." Daniel muttered quietly, his voice coming out husky yet demanding.

"No. I'm not gonna let him hurt you for something I caused. Something I started."

Cody growled, menacingly as he said "Move it Ky, or I'll move you. Got it?"

"No, Cody. Don't do this. You've already lost, can't you see that?"

"But beating Bryan's face in will feel me so much better, babe. Or will you not want to fuck him anymore if I do that?"

"That's not fair, Cody. You fucked around on her the entire time, with half the females on the roster." Daniel said as he edged closer to Kylie now, drawn to her.

Kylie backed away from Cody who was stepping closer to her, arm reaching for her wrist.

Stephanie watched in amazement and a quick look at her fellow judges showed she wasn't the only one. Paul, while less than amused at the moment, was also shocked. It was almost like it was really happening, not just scripted.

Just as Cody's hand grazed her inner wrist, she smacked him. "Don't you dare touch me, Rhodes! You want to blame someone, blame yourself. You made me do this."

Daniel went with his first response which was to move his kayfabe 'affair' and punch Cody, shoving him down. "How's that feel you bastard?"

Cody sprang up, taking Daniel down as Kylie stood just out of the way, watching, biting her nails as she plotted her next "scripted" move.

When Cody tried to get Daniel into the move he was famous for, Kylie quickly grabbed a chair, and made it appear that she'd hit Cody with it.

Cody fell, as per script instructions, and Daniel picked up Kylie, carrying her out of the ring.

Paul stood and clapped, then yelled out to Daniel, "You. Bring my princess over here to me."

Daniel Bryan raised a brow, looked at the girl in his arms.

Why the fuck was his heart still pounding like a conga drum right now?

Cody watched her, smiling to himself. "If she makes it, I'd love to do a storyline with her, she's that damn good." he muttered before wandering over, and smiling as he said "That was awesome. I mean I was even having a hard time NOT believing it. If you don't get it.."

Kylie shrugged then smiling said "Thanks, Cody. I gotta go talk to my dad real quick, but maybe I'll run into you guys again soon.."

She felt eyes on her as Daniel and Cody stood there as she walked off.

"Kid.. That was amazing. I know you're my kid, and every bit your mother's daughter, and hell, Sable can pull off some major acting when she wants but damn..."

"Daaaad. I wasn't that good."

"Kid, every single Superstar judging was having a hard time deciding if that drama was real or fake just now. Even the way you pulled the strap on your tank top down, and made it look like Cody walked in on you and Daniel in the very beginning. That was really good, especially considering how little we wrote on your directions."

"Daaad."

Paul hugged his daughter and then said "I have a feeling you'll have to do another one with the rest of the ones we keep after this round."

Kylie smiled and bounced on her toes a little. That had been really exciting just now. She'd loved the whole spontaneous off the cuff crazy thing. And to hear her father say she was just as good as her mom at it when her mom had been so damn good at it when she was a diva..

She spotted her mother's caramel blonde hair as her mom came through the door and sat down.

Paul took out his phone and leaning in showed Sable a recording of moments before, and Sable smiled, shooting her daughter an enthusiastic thumbs up.

Kylie waited nervously, both fingers crossed, hoping she survived just one more round.


	3. TRYING OUT CONCLUSION

Sable walked into the dressing area, and then tapped her daughter's shoulder. "Only two more rounds, angel baby." she said as she hugged her daughter then said "Next thing they're probably going to throw you into, is a bikini. They're gonna want to see how males react to you. In case they want to make you a valet. And there might be a tie breaker challenge, that was selling an onscreen kiss or makeout. I'll tell your stepmom to take it easy on you."

"Mooom. I've told Dad, and I'm going to tell you. No making it easy on me. I want to make this on my own merit, not because I had it handed to me. I'm not like the girls on the roster now, I'm hoping the judges see that."

"Me too, but still. I know you have your favorites. Besides.. Your Uncle Shane already put you into your dream love triangle today, at least let me suggest people, so even if you DON'T make it, due to some judges stupidity, you'll have one hell of a lifelong memory.."

"Fine mom. But no playing cupid, got it? Tell Uncle Shaney the same goes for him too. Dad I won't have to worry about, he looked like he was about to kill Daniel Bryan AND Cody Rhodes earlier. Just keep Heath Slater the hell away from me and I'll love whoever I wind up doing more interaction with. I just cannot stand that guy, I've noticed he spits when he talks, and he's a bit of an asshole."

"Let's get you in that bikini now." Sable said as she held out a bag and then said with a smile, "For good luck. It was my lucky one. Oh and don't be afraid to perform, flirt a little when its' your turn. If you show that sexy side, you might surprise yourself." Sable added, as she dropped a kiss on her daughter's cheek before making herself walk out the door of the dressing area.

"NEXT UP IS THE BIKINI INTRODUCTION." The announcer for the tryouts called out, and suddenly, Kylie found herself even more nervous than the first time she donned one for a magazine modeling job.

Her hands were shaking and her heart was pounding. When she pulled out the tiny scraps of the cheetah print bikini her mom wore when she was a Diva occasionally, she smiled. Then her eyes lit on the fire engine red rain slicker, and the matching stilettos. "Have fun.. This might be the only shot you get at something like this." she coached herself as she quickly donned the little to the imagination swimsuit, and then the heels, then the raincoat.

When her number was called, and it was her turn, she slunk out seductively, like she owned the spotlight, just like she did for her magazine modeling spreads.

The music was playing, and she danced a little, doing the grinding that made her mother famous, and then she slowly, mockingly lowered her raincoat, tossing it into the section the Superstar judges were sitting at, winking at an amused Adam Copeland, who leaned in to Sheamus and mumbled, "That girl is making me rethink my retirement. Seriously."

Sheamus couldn't answer, all he could do was stare at the "vixen". When he finally did speak, it was to say, "And I've got ta bloody kiss the lass." as he smirked and Adam said "Lucky bastard."

Paul had to remind himself that this was only for the show, that she was only doing this to try and make her one real dream come true. But he was still slightly overprotective, that was his baby girl up there in the ring.

"Relax sweetie." Stephanie cooed as she said " Dad just texted and said one way or another she's got it. I think she'd want to finish the tryout first. He's supposed to already have plans for her as far as our thing with Lesnar goes."

"Yeah, I talked to him about that earlier, when I couldn't watch that second kayfabe plot prompt they threw at her." Paul muttered as he watched the male Superstars and the few Diva's who'd shown up, scoring her.

Kylie walked out of the ring, still in shock that she'd done that. Blushing, she walked to the table, where her rain coat had landed, and sheepishly took it from where it sat in front of Sheamus O Shaunessy and Jack Swagger.

Jack watched the blonde walk off then said "Damn it boy. I'm gonna need a month of cold showers. And I'm never gonna be able to focus if she makes it all the way."

Sheamus sighed and told his friend, "And you, lad wouldn't be the only one."

Daniel leaned forward and said "Yeah, Punk and I were sort of talking about that.. You guys know who her mother is, right?"

The men shook their heads.

Maria wandered over and sitting down said "At first we thought it was Trish, but Trish explained she was just Kylie's god mom. Sable Lesnar's her mom.. And Paul Levesque is her dad.. So if you guys want to keep your cocks.. I'd probably not stare too hard."

The guys choked, sputtering as their eyes averted to Paul.

"Oh shit. I think he saw me staring at her tits." Jack mumbled as he bit his lower lip and then heard Punk say, "Yeah man.. Try being me right now.."

Daniel laughed then said "Yeah.. Rethink that, Phil. Try being ME earlier, when she spontaneously laid that kiss on me at the beginning of the prompt. I had to stop myself from grabbing her ass, and everything else. Hell, she had ME believing that whole thing really happened."

Cody and Zack leaned in and said "Yeah.. She's in some theater.. But this is what Zack turned up on Ms. Mero on google."

He held up his phone, and showed the men surrounding, as he said "She models.. Lingerie and swimsuits."

"Son of a... Is it even LEGAL to wear that stuff?" one of them gasped, making Punk roll his eyes, but not say anything. Personally, he had her figured out. The sexy persona was just IN the ring. Out of the ring, she had to be shy, because she just constantly looked very unsure of herself, and she was always talking in an almost whisper, then there was that whole thing with the raincoat just now.

And he thought it was cute in all honesty.

* * *

Sheamus stood and walked to the ring, and waited, feeling eyes on him, hearing Jack and the other males he'd been talking to mutter, "Lucky bastard."

Kylie walked out, and they locked eyes. A smirk filled the tall Irishman's face and then it happened. Kylie climbed his body slowly, and wrapped her legs around his waist after muttering, "God help me.. I've got to keep my nerve."

"Shyness is sexy." Sheamus muttered as he kissed back and let himself be kissed some more.

Their time ended, and he watched her walk off towards her mother, her godmother in their seats in the back. He'd blushed just now, because when the kiss happened, Sable Mero-Lesnar had stood, whistling, screaming practically as she clapped.

"That was fantastic, baby girl." Sable said as Kylie muttered in shock.. "I just kissed Sheamus.. For real.. It really fucking happened. Mom.. Aunt Trish? I need to sit.. Like right now.. Only way this gets any better is if my next thing involves either Edge or a Hardy. Or John Cena, maybe Randy Orton.."

Sable and Trish snickered as they looked at one another, and Trish muttered, "Your mom might or might not have had my help in pulling some strings."

"Oh dear sweet Jesus. You two are trying to give me heart failure today."

"No, but you did almost give Dad heart failure." Sable joked as she mocked Paul's "And who the hell taught her to move like that?" remark.

* * *

With the last challenge done, it was time for the judges to decide. Kylie sat nervously, as she sipped a bottled water, studied the other girls that remained.

"We've had such a hard time deciding that we've picked two of you instead of the one."

The girls all let out ragged breaths, Kylie's being the loudest, or one of them.

"And the two we've unanimously chosen were Kylie Mero and Lena Adams."

Kylie blinked in shock. She'd went into this with the whole "Just going to enjoy this, have something to tell my own kids one day." But she'd made it.

When the shock wore off, she jumped up and ran, jumping into her dad's arms, hugging him.

Paul smirked and said "See, your mom and I, Steph always told you, you can do anything."

Kylie blushed then said " I have to call the girls.. I cannot believe I made it.. I have to pack.. Holy shit, I have so much to do.."

"First though, you need to go see Vince, baby." Stephanie said as she added, "About the Lesnar thing your father has going. Dad wants his little pixie to be a part of it. And Uncle Shane, after seeing what you were capable of.."

"Oh god, this is freakin awesome!" Kylie mumbled as she set off to find Vince.

After he explained her part in the whole thing, Brock was supposed to snap and come out while she was walking her dad down to the ring and claim that he'd been more of a father to her than her own father had..

Kylie was supposed to do what she did best, which was clarify that she HATED Brock Lesnar. Which wouldn't be too hard, considering she really didn't like him all that much. He treated her mom like crap at times, and he was a bit of a jerk.

"Piece of cake, gramps." Kylie said reassuringly, and then Vince said "We're also considering other possbilities for you. I'll let you know as we come up with them. I'm going to make sure it's nothing you don't feel uncomfortable with, okay, pixie?"

Kylie nodded, and walked out of Vince's office, blinking in shock. Now, she had to pack, get ready for her debut...


	4. Daddy Drama & My Big Debut

Just as Triple H and Kylie made it to the ring, Brock's music started to play. Kylie rolled her eyes and leaning in whispered to her father, "He's been bitching about me becoming a diva since Mom told him it was none of his concern, he was NOT my father. So, I kind of figured this was coming, sooner or later. Just didn't think he'd do it tonight, though."

Paul got between himself and his daughter, with Shawn standing close by for backup, if needed as he took a mic. "What the fuck do you want, Lesnar?" Paul sneered as Lesnar looked at Kylie, grabbed a mic. "Come home, princess. If your father really cared, he wouldn't be pimping you out, with your mother's help."

Kylie scowled, and Paul gripped his daughter's wrists, he sensed she was getting angry, and she was ready to slap the man. She'd practically had to move to his house with Stephanie and himself, her half siblings since Lesnar found out that Sable LET her sign up and try out to be a Diva without consulting him. "No, dad. Let me do this. I'm sick of this guy, his nerve. I mean he was laying on his ass at 2 am that morning when I was seven, with a 102 degree fever. YOU and MOM took me to the hospital, not that fucking fuck, and it's time I told him a thing or two."

Paul nodded and let Kylie have the mic.

"That's rich, coming from you, Lesnar.. Really, I mean since when does the man who couldn't keep a houseplant alive, much less care for a seven year old kid, which is how old I was when you started fucking my mother, get to tell ME what I can and cannot do with MY life?"

Brock looked at her. "Sweetie, that's not true.. Now, we had some hard times, you and me, your mom.. But you shouldn't do this, it's dangerous and I don't like you working for that asshole." he said as he pointed at Triple H, who laughed, pointing to himself, then looking at Shawn, and then back at Brock. "Seriously, Lesnar.. You're gonna go there?"

"Yes, Levesque, I am." Brock said as Kylie snatched the mic and said "Tell me something, my "so called" stepdaddy.. Is it because you can't sleep with me? And you don't want me to find a guy my own age? Or meet someone here? Is that why? Because I knew you were a manwhore, but damn..."

Paul Hayman fumed and said "Sable was clearly coerced into letting you audition for anything, Kylie. Now come on, get out of the ring, get in the limo with your step dad and me, your uncle Paul.. We'll go back home, and you can do whatever you want..."

"I'll buy you that Lamborghini." Brock offered as Kylie snickered, then laughed and looked at her dad, while holding up a finger to her lips in thought.

She made it look for the audience like she was genuinely mulling it over, but then she said "No. And while we're on this, Brock. I already have one father. You are not, and will not ever be him. So, I'm gonna say it again, slowly, for you, Lesnar.. Just in case the steroids are shrinking your brain AND your penis."

Shawn snickered, and high fived his goddaughter, smirking. He leaned in to Paul and whispered, "Damn. She's good on her feet, man."

Brock looked at her, glaring angrily at Paul before he said "This ain't over, Levesque. Come Summer slam you're going to stop sniffing around MY family."

Triple H had to be restrained and then he said "Your? Brock, man.. Sable and I are the parents of this amazing and might I remind you, grown woman. Not you, Lesnar. I thought you were insane, but this.. Even for you, Lesnar, it's taking the cake. Stalking a kid now?"

"Shut the fuck up, Levesque." Brock spat angrily, as security showed up, escorting him out. Triple H turned to Shawn and muttered, "We'll take care of that jerk off after the show. Kylie, if he happens to show up again tonight, come and find me."

Kylie nodded and then said to the crowd, "Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls, children of all ages.. I give you the Degenerate Princess." as he raised his daughter's arms then gave her a cheek kiss for good luck in her match against Layla.

Layla's music played and she walked out and eyed the other Diva as she said "Skank."

"Come to the ring and say that, bitch." Kylie motioned her forward, using her middle finger. The second Layla was inside the ring, Kylie wasted no time getting her into a flying neckbreaker off the ropes, then dropping her to the mat.

Layla laughed and stood up, then grabbed the blonde swinging her down by her hair.

Kylie winced but got up, and took off her shoe, throwing it at Layla's head, Layla ducking. Kylie grabbed her arm behind her, and twisted at the wrist, holding it there as she forced Layla down. "The hell no you didn't." she muttered as Layla bit her then came up swinging.

Kylie countered with a Russian Leg Sweep and then a figure four leglock, and Layla managed to get loose. "Damn it." Kylie swore as she climbed the ropes, diving down to where Layla stood outside the ring, arguing with the ref, because she claimed that Kylie was cheating. She hadn't been, but due to the distraction, Kylie was able to execute a Cherry Bomb, and then a roll up pin, and get the win, only barely.

Breathing heavily, Kylie grabbed the brunette, slammed her face into the ring post a few times, then shoved her on the ground, and sat on her, as she leaned in, whispered, " And soon, that title is mine you skanky little bitch. What trailer park did they find you in anyway? Because I'd go back if I were you. I've seen better moves on an old ass lady."

Layla growled and shoved Kylie off the top of her, both females were ignoring the match having ended, and this was a sheer battle of the wills now. The old Diva was testing the so called rookie.

And the rookie was thourougly enjoying handing her ass to her. "Don't mess with the best." Kylie said as the ref finally broke them both apart after Kylie slammed Layla through a table and was about to do an elbow drop on her for the second time.

"And your winner by pin, Kylie Mero" the announcer called, as Kylie repinned Layla and got the three count, for the second time.

She walked up the ramp with her father, who high fived her, and her Uncle Shawn, who laughed and said "Damn girl.. You told me you were gonna bring it. You impressed me, kid."

"I still need practice." Kylie muttered as she studied the mess and chaos left in the ring behind them as she looked down and said "The stupid bitch could have NOT ripped my tanktop though. It's my lucky one."

Triple H and Shawn laughed and then said " Come on, princess. Let's go find you food and drink. You look tired as hell right now."


	5. My Second Home

Kylie sat up, stretching, looked around and smiled as she saw her younger half sisters watching her, smiling. "We play dollies in your room." the two little girls said at the same time, as Kylie sat up and said with a smile, "Hand me my robe, I'll play with you two so Mom and Dad can sleep." as she stood and stretched again.

They'd started playing with the dolls on the floor of Kylie's room, even dragging out her old dollhouse, when she heard Stephanie's throat clearing and she looked up, smiling at her stepmom. "Thanks for letting me stay here, Steph."

Stephanie smiled and then said " Don't worry about it. I can sort of understand how being around Lesnar would drive one crazy."

Kylie bit her lip and then said "It's not just that. I mean I never liked him, even when he and Mom were just starting out." as she looked at her sisters, watched them playing with the hot pink Barbie townhouse.

"But.. Lesnar's not the only reason you came home to Dad is it?" Stephanie asked her stepdaughter, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her as she added, "You can open up."

Kylie sighed and said quietly, "No, mom, it's not. There is more to everything than I said, it's not just that jerk my mom is dicking."

Stephanie took a deep breath and said "Is it serious?" as she looked at Kylie with worry. In a way, Kylie felt more like her daughter than her stepdaughter, because she and Triple H had been an item when Sable started letting him have anything real to do with Kylie.

"Not really.. Just opened my heart, got it smashed. And I'm sick of it, the modeling, all that. Life's too damn fast, I felt like I couldn't breathe." Kylie admitted as Stephanie hugged the younger girl then asked, "The guy.. The one I'm assuming you were dating and hurt by.. Did he hit you, or treat you badly? I mean I can totally get your father and your Uncle Shawn on him."

"He was mean, but I didn't take it off him, honestly. I have too much time spent around you around my dad, and my real mom to put up with some shit from an overgrown frat boy. The reason it ended is because he tried to push it farther than I wanted to go, and he kept on at me, until I just couldn't take it anymore." Kylie admitted.

It was always easier to talk to her stepmom about this stuff than it was to talk to her mother about it. When she told her mother about guy problems, or life being too much for her, Sable tried to convince her she could handle anything life threw at her, and wouldn't actually try and come up with a solution. Sure, she was a good mother, she just thought entirely too highly of Kylie, because Kylie was her kid.

"Please tell me there are pancakes?" she asked hopefully as Stephanie stood and said "Come on girls, I think the women need to make pancakes."

Paul woke up, smelling eggs and bacon, pancakes in the air, and when he walked down the hallway, leaning in the kitchen door, he smiled to himself, seeing the reason why he fell so much in love with Stephanie in the first place, almost as if for the first time.

He stepped in, hugging the four females in the kitchen, kissing them on the forehead, and Stephanie whispered, "You were right, Paul. I got Kylie to open up earlier, it's not just the whole Lesnar driving her insane thing. She's sort of going through a major heartbreak. From the little she did manage to tell me, the guy was a jerk, probably treated her badly, definitely pushed her farther physically and emotionally, than she wanted to go."

Paul made a growling noise and asked Stephanie, "Do we have a name for this punk?"

Stephanie shook her head and then said "No, but I'm pretty sure she showed him and told him where to get off. She's strong. Stronger than she thinks she is."

The two watched Kylie and her younger half sisters making pancakes, and Paul muttered, "I wish I'd gotten custody of her and had her around more when she was a kid. No, I let Sable lie for a while, convince me that Marc Mero was her dad. I mean, I know why she did it now, she was afraid I'd assume that anyway, given how things ended with them, and the one night we had, but.."

Stephanie nodded, she understood where Paul was coming from and agreed with him.

Kylie and her sisters finished eating, and her sisters went off to play, leaving Kylie to be lazy in the den, on the couch, next to her dad, watching football.

She sometimes wished she'd been able to grow up here, even though Sable had been a damn good, if not confusing parent at times.

Paul watched her, and after a while, he spoke.. "Your mom told me about the jerk from your college. If you wanna talk to your dad about it, you know I'll listen."

Kylie shook her head then said "Nah, dad, I think I'll be fine." as she went back to watching the game.

This, the way her extended/blended family interacted, all the love there, even with all the jokes and teasing was one of the reasons she'd picked to come here, to sort of get over everything she'd had going on in the background of her life. And already, she was feeling much improved.


	6. Ex Gets Owned & I Become Legacy's Valet

Kylie glared at her cell phone and growled to herself. She wanted to throw her cell phone, but before she could, her stepmom took it, and answered.

"Yeah, look. Don't know who you think you are, but if you call my stepdaughter one more time, I'll find you and make you regret meeting her. She told me about you. Oh, really? Right. And that's why she was upset when you called."

Stephanie dropped the phone into her stepdaughter's hands and snickering said "Oh your dad would have fun with him, sounds like a pansy. Let me guess.. Another one of Sable's "matchmaking" schemes where you're concerned?"

Kylie nodded and biting her lip said quietly, "More or less. But when she found out what he was like, she quickly told him where to go. Now, he just calls and threatens me. Even shows up wherever I m at sometimes." Kylie muttered as she scanned the backstage area, and bit her lower lip. She'd yet to find her own opening into a storyline, she was biding her time, weighing her options, just enjoying fighting every Monday night.

The voice yelling from the end of the hall had her groaning, as she turned to tell her stepmom "see what I mean?" only to find her stepmom talking to her dad.

The man yelling caught Triple H's attention, but the look in his daughter's eye had him definitely ready to go rip the guy to pieces. "Oh boy. It's Christmas for Helmsley and Michaels." Triple H and Shawn mumbled as they walked down the hallway to the man who was shouting.

"Please, Henry. Let that little dickless fuck go." Triple H muttered as Shawn cracked his knuckles menacingly. Kylie ran down and said "Daddy, you have enough going on legally. This little bitch isn't worth it, he'll pull a Hayman and fake an injury, to sue you. He doesn't know the meaning of the word fight."

"He's about to though, sweetie. Now move out of daddy's way, please?" Triple H said calmly as he looked at the jerk and said "And you, kid.. You're the one who tried to take advantage of my baby girl, huh? Lookin at you, I can kinda see why you'd have to force anyone."

Ren gulped and was about to run when Kane stepped out into the hallway, holding him by the back of his shirt. Triple H smirked and said " Big Red.. Thanks, man, I owe you, and big time."

Ren groaned as Triple H got him into a spear, causing him to collide back into a wall. He bit Triple H and got loose, only to run smack into the firm chest of Kane, who wrapped his hand around the kid's throat.

The voices inside of the big red monster were going insane right now. They all wanted one thing. New prey.

Shawn snickered as he nudged Triple H and said "First time I've seen the big guy do something decent. Looks like the kid's got a bodyguard."

Triple H leaned in and said " Between you and me, if BOD takes her under their wing, I will definitely sleep a LOT better at night when she's out or something."

Kane dropped the man in front of Hunter and muttered, "I believe you had something to say." coldly before walking off, sparing a moment to nod casually to Kylie.

He'd done what he just had to help the girl, because earlier, he'd seen the little prick slap her in the parking lot because she walked away from him and frankly, though Kane could be considered evil, the devil's favorite demon, and mean as hell, even he knew never lay hands on a woman. Women were smaller more fragile, easily broken than men were.

Plus, he'd want someone to do that for his daughter, if the need arose.

Triple H wasted no time in pinning the kid against the wall, and driving fists repeatedly against the kid's rib cage, then kneeing him in the groin as hard as he could.

Once the kid fell to the ground, Shawn and even Shane crowded around Ren and kicked him a few times.

Triple H kept the whole thing from going too far, and as he threw the kid out into the parking lot on his ass, Stephanie ran over and said " Baby, did I ever mention how hot it gets me watching you stand up for me or the kids?"

Triple H laughed and putting his arm around Stephanie leaned in and said 'How about you show me later, babe?"

Kylie stood frozen in her spot. She'd been about to go down, get her own pound of flesh from Ren, but the monster known as Kane shook his head and said calmly, "It's best you stay put. Daddies tend to fight like possessed men when it comes to their little ones."

Then he'd walked off.

Kylie wandered down to the catering room in a daze, and grabbed a bottled water, when she heard Randy Orton saying loudly, "Yeah, from what I heard about the guy, he's damn lucky her dad and godfather got there before I did. I didn't take my meds today, and the voices are dying for some fun." as he shotgunned a beer and looked at what appeared to be Cody Rhodes who nodded solemnly, as he said calmly, "We know what we need to do then."

They walked out the back door of the catering area calmly.

The next thing Kylie heard were shouts of "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" and several people gathering around the back door, with John Cena taking money, as people lay down bets on the outcome of the fight.

April walked over to Kylie then and got her to the side. "We haven't figured out anything with Creative for you yet, other than the Lesnar feud. But, I think I might have a few trial ideas.."

Kylie nodded and listened as she tried not to watch the continuing fight.

"How would you like to be Legacy's valet? Just for now... I mean, I noticed that Orton seems to be fixated on you.. And according to fan polls, they'd like to see something happen there.. Just think about it, let me know.."

Kylie bit her lip and raked her hand through her multiblonde hair as she said "Thanks, AJ. I actually think I'd like to give that a shot, since you guys have the Diva belt planned out until after Christmas."

April nodded then said "Until you learn the ropes better, it'd be best to be a valet. That's how Steph and I started out, no harm in it. I'll go let the guys in Legacy know they're getting a valet."

Kylie's heart raced as she thought of the calm gray eyed muscular male with the close cropped haircut. They claimed he heard voices...

Just what the hell was she getting herself into?

And was she going to regret it?


	7. Legacy Locker room & Viper lays claim

Kylie was nervous. And with good reason. For almost ten minutes, AJ had been explaining the valet storyline with the three men in Legacy. And every now and then, she could hear snatches of their conversation from outside the closed door. And it sounded like the men were arguing amongst themselves. A fist slammed down on a table, and Kylie winced.

Then AJ walked out smiling.

Kylie raised a brow and then AJ giggled and said "They were umm, fighting about the direction to take the valet thing. Safe to say Randy won that round. Feel sorry for the table though. You can go in now, they're all in there like little kids at Christmas, should be safe now. And Ky?"

"Yeah?" Kylie asked as she stopped and turned to look at AJ, who smiled and said "If they misbehave, come find me, hon." as she winked and walked down the hallway to her office area.

Kylie leaned in the doorway, quietly, biting her lower lip as she watched the three men continuing the argument, in whispers amongst themselves.

"Dude. Just because you're the supposed leader does not mean she can't be with one of us." Ted Dibiase, Jr. said as he crossed his arms behind his head and Randy continued his "I'm the leader, that's how it is" speech.

Cody just glared, biting his lip, slightly pissed. "Why this girl, Orton? This storyline? I mean I had some chemistry with her at the audition."

Randy shot him down quickly and smirking said "So did Sheamus, Daniel Bryan, and Edge, when she flirted with him during her introduction. Get over it, Rhodes. I saw her first."

"Since when does a swimsuit ad in a magazine that I have yet to figure out why you were even fucking reading in the first place, count?" Cody countered as Randy said calmly, "I was reading that magazine, dip shit for her. I've sort of followed her modeling career. There's this odd fascination that you can't even begin to comprehend, Rhodes."

Ted snickered and nodded his head towards the door to indicate that Kylie had been standing there the entire time. "Why not ask the little lady what she thinks, Orton, for once?"

Randy rolled his eyes at Ted and Cody then slapped on the megawatt lady killer smile as he said "So.. We were thinking.. We're all planning to go solo anyway, how would you like to be Yoko?"

Kylie raised her brow and then Cody said "As in the Beatles, the reason they broke up?"

"Umm, that's okay.. I'm fine.." Kylie muttered as she noticed her eyes kept getting caught by Randy's and that every time they did, her throat felt like it'd close up.

"So. Are we like, sharing you?" Ted asked as Cody punched him and muttered, "For a "classy" guy, you can be a real douche, Dibiase."

"Well?"

Kylie snickered and then said "Why can't I just walk out with all three of you?" desperately trying to play peacemaker.

Randy shook his head, and holding her gaze said to Cody and Ted, "Out. I need to talk to her, alone."

Both men said "God damn it, now he WILL wind up with her." before shoving out the door, reluctantly, with Cody leaning back in and saying, "If freak boy scares you, I'm out here in the hall. I know how to reign his crazy ass in."

Randy shot him the bird, and once the two other members of Legacy were outside the dressing room, he wasted no time.

" I usually win these arguments. Just so you know." he stated calmly, as he leaned in, inspected her face, the traces of the handprint on her face from Ren earlier, still on her face, staining the almost porcelain surface of it an angry red. "That little fuck got what he deserved. But judging by the whole episode in it's entirety, you need someone to protect you."

**Not so thick Randy**

**_you have to lay it on thick. she's a naive one, you can just look at her and tell._**

**__Still though, she flinches at the slightest movement, orton. back the fuck off.**

When the voices finally shut the fuck up, Randy leaned in, his hand beside her head, the other on his hip. "You're safest with me. I can't explain why." he said as he smirked at her then continued, "I'm not the asshole people around here think I am."

Kylie wasn't sure whether to run, kiss him or keep her mouth shut, so for the moment, she nodded, and kept her mouth shut. It seemed safest to just let him get to whatever point he was trying to make.

"You can talk, angel." Randy drawled as his hand passed slowly over the red marking on her face, and he leaned in just a slight bit closer. "I won't kill you, promise."

Kylie finally muttered, "Are you trying to tell me something? Cause I'm sort of confused..." as she bit her lip. Randy's finger came to rest on her lower lip as he shook his head and said quietly, "Don't. I like your lips, biting them only distracts from the view."

Kylie raised a brow, then running her hand through her long multiblonde hair as she cocked her head to the side, she held his gaze and found she was almost completely sucked into the stormy color of them.

Randy stared back, and then leaning in closer, muttered, " Don't be confused. I'm a pretty straight forward guy. I go for what I want. I want you. And I won't stop until I get what I want."

Kylie gasped, she hadn't been expecting him to just lay it all out there, but he had and now she had no idea what to do with it, but again, he saved her from talking as he said quietly, his lips almost close enough to brush hers now, "I know what you went through with that little fuck, babe. What you need is someone to take care of you. Watch out for you."

Kylie still wasn't sure how to react, and rapidly, the closer they migrated towards one another, the harder it was for her to think and concentrate, even though every part of her reasoning and rational mind kept telling her that he was just as dangerous as Ren, while another part of her was insisting he'd never hurt her or let her be hurt.

What the fuck was going on with her, she had to wonder, as he said quietly, "Do you get it now? I want you. I want to get to know you."

Kylie nodded, though she had no idea what she was even getting herself into. Randy's hand slid around her waist and he twisted the knob before backing off, almost like he sensed that he'd scared her enough for one afternoon.

"Guys, you can come in. I have some rules." Randy said as Cody and Ted looked at one another muttering "The fuck? Rules?" before walking in.

Sitting on the counter, Randy said plainly, "Noone messes with her. This includes either of you two morons. If I find out someone is, or has, it won't be pretty." as he looked at the other two men and waited for them to nod, showing that they understood before continuing, " The reason noone messes with her is because she is with me. And we all know Randall Orton will not share."

The guys groaned and Cody almost punched Randy right then and there, but refrained because something in Randy's eyes when Randy looked at Kylie almost looked softer. Was Randy really falling for this girl?

"Now. We have a three man tag team match to get ready for, go." Randy said dismissively, as his attention turned back to Kylie, and he said quietly, " Sorry if I scared you, earlier. But, like I said, I'm a straightforward guy."

Kylie couldn't do anything but nod, because her mind was still debating the good and the bad of his "declaration" just now. On the one hand, he made her feel something that quite frankly scared the living shit out of her, but on the other, was he really going to soften up? Would he be any diferent than the Rens that'd came and went in her life?

Randy's hand shot out, cupped her cheek as he chuckled and said quietly, "Relax, angel. I know, this is scary, it's a little crazy and definitely confusing. Just go with it."

Kylie nodded, not sure what to do or say.

When their music started, Randy slid his arm around her waist, as the three men, plus Kylie walked down to the ring. He winked at her before getting into the ring, and waiting on their opponents.

He tried to process what his plan was, how he was going to keep on, until finally she felt comfortable enough to just let herself fall. He could see in her eyes when she looked at him that she did feel something, as he did, but it probably confused her more.

The match went by in a blur and before he realized it, he was sliding his arm back around her, protectively, as the four of them walked up the ramp.


	8. Rain

Randy stood in the green room's doorway, watching Kylie with her younger half sisters, a softer version of his usual smirk on his face. Right now, the three blondes were jumping on a couch, all wearing Ipods, singing to different songs, completely unaware of being watched.

Normally, there weren't many people here this early before a show, but Kylie had been coming with her father, and Triple H liked to get almost everywhere early. So, they had time to kill, and Kylie figured noone would ever see her being an overgrown kid, or if they did, it wouldn't really matter to begin with.

He snickered and cleared his throat, holding her gaze. "Hi." he said quietly, as Kylie stopped and went at least 30 shades of pink and red in the face, and bit her lip. "Hi."

One of the little girls wandered over and said with a giggle, "You has pwetty eyes." before the other said "Our sissy said so, on the phone. We has to go now." and took off running. Kylie groaned and stared at the two girls running out the door, then shook her head as she said "Sorry, Randy, I.. Yeah. Just going to zip my mouth now." and grabbed a soda from the drinks in the mini fridge.

"Why apologize?" Randy asked, smirking in mild amusement now, approaching carefully. He'd started to realize in some ways, Kylie was a lot like a cat. If you approached too fast, she'd get spooked and run, or in her case edge away. Every time he thought about why, the voices started again, pleading with him to kill the guy who'd caused her to react to being approached the way she did.

"Because.. Those two don't really have a sensor.." Kylie said quietly, as she noticed that instead of going back towards the couch, to sit, like she'd intended, it was like she was drawn to move towards him. Which to her made absolutely no sense, because he scared her a little, with the whole rumors about voices, and the way he was so calm, rigid and sometimes seemingly unfeeling.

Only right now, if she really looked in his eyes, she could sort of sense that unfeeling and rigid were two words that didn't fit. In her daze, lost in her own musings, she failed to realize she was getting closer to him until she brushed against his chest.

"And? I don't exactly have one either, if you haven't noticed since you've been my valet." Randy said quietly, as he brushed her bangs away from her eyes, stating, "I like your hair better this way."

Kylie felt the knot in her throat forming again, and she was panicking, ready to bolt, but for some reason, her feet would not let her. "T-thanks." she muttered, looking up at him, biting her lip.

Randy leaned down and said quietly, "I have got to find something that keeps you from giving your lip hell. Do I really make you that nervous?" as he smirked in amusement. He knew he did, but he was trying very hard not to.

Kylie shook her head then said "N-not you, really. Just the whole thing with Ren, some other stuff.. It's not really you, that makes me so jumpy, Randy."

"Well, what is it then?"

"It's more or less the way you make me feel.. Like, I'm not sure what to feel, actually." Kylie said as she tilted her head to the side, looked up and held his gaze.

Randy snorted in laughter as he said "You should relax. Not every question has an answer right away."

Kylie found herself laughing a little. "Really? You're telling ME to relax? You're the most tightly wound guy I know, Randy.. That's kinda funny."

"I am not." Randy said as he smiled at her.

"Okay, prove it.. When's the last time you went outside in the rain to just run through it?"

Randy raised a brow.

"Drove with the windows down and the top back?"

Again Orton raised a brow.

"Swang on a swingset?" Kylie ventured feeling a little childish now. Maybe she was too childish a lot of the time. All her friends from the modeling agency kept insisting that's why she didn't really have many serious and lasting relationships.. But she was fine with it.. But standing here, in front of this rather hot guy (even if she didn't outwardly admit it, she did think he was definitely fun to look at), she suddenly felt like she was 2 instead of her 21 years of age.

"Okay, what's that look for, Kylie?" Randy asked quietly as he watched her eyes, she looked like she was thinking about something, and whatever it was was making her act like she did when she was unsure or afraid.

" Just realized how childish I am." Kylie mumbled as Randy shook his head. The sound of thunder from outside made the stormy eyed male smirk and he grabbed her hand.

"Not childish." he muttered as he half dragged her through the small crowd of people backstage, and out the back door, into the parking lot.

The second they were outside, the rain soaked them, head to toe, and to his surprise, he laughed a little. "You mean like this?" he asked as he watched her squealing and squirming, trying to keep her makeup from smearing and going everywhere by holding her hands at her face.

Randy pulled her hands down and said "It won't matter if the rain makes it run, you'll still be pretty. You know you don't need it, right?"

"Need what?" Kylie said aloud over the loudly falling rain.

"The makeup. All that shit you put on your face."

"Umm, yeah, I do." Kylie said as Randy shook his head then rubbing his arms said "Let's go back inside. But, you were right. This was kinda fun."

Kylie smiled a little, and that made the whole freezing his balls off right now completely worth it to the Legend Killer. He'd have to try and do more things like that, so he'd see her smile again.


	9. Am I In Too Deep?

"Well look at what we got here boys.." Wade sneered as he set his sights on Kylie, who rolled her eyes at the Englishman before smirking and putting her hand on her hip, getting angry already, and he hadn't even really said anything. She looked around and leaned in before saying quietly, "Yeah? And what's that you limp dicked bastard?"

"Ooh, she's feisty. I like that." Heath muttered as he stepped closer, was about to touch her. She flinched and her hands tightened into fists, in fact, she was about to punch the bastard, but before she could, he went flying back at least six feet and his head met with the legs of a table.

Randy moved Kylie and then snarled, "You touch her, Slater?"

Heath groaned and shook his head, as Randy grabbed a chunk of the man's hair, bounced his head off the cement floor. " I think you're lyin.. And you know what happens to people who fucking lie to me. Do you want to die today, Slater? Well, do you? Answer me you pathetic little piece of shit." Randy growled as he continued to bounce Heath's head off the floor.

Wade and some of the others in Nexxus ran over, and were about to try and jump on Randy, but Kylie groaned and grumbling to herself jumped on Wade's back, fingers going into his eyes. "Don't fucking touch him, Barrett, or I swear to God, I'll find a way to make life painful for you." Kylie growled as Cody and Ted ran over, grabbing her off of Wade, and then setting their sights on helping Randy with his current situation.

Cody sneered at Wade as he lunged and using his shoulder sent him into a wall. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to touch girls who don't want to be touched you ignorant as shit fucking ape?" he growled as Wade speared him and Cody got up, tackling Wade.

The cameras were rolling and getting every last bit of this, and it was streaming out front to the audience. AJ smiled as she watched the crowd's reaction. She knew she'd been right to put Kylie with Legacy, because not only did Triple H not have to worry about his daughter's safety, but right now, #nexxusvslegacy was trending on twitter, and there was even a couples name poll going around for Kylie and Randy Orton.

Plus, AJ just had a feeling that at least in Randy's case, it was more than just onscreen. She sort of suspected that RKO had feelings for Kylie and tonight, she sort of had that confirmed.

Was she trying to play matchmaker? Yes.

But, it'd been because of a conversation between herself and Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, about her step-daughter and her crush on the Legend Killer. And Stephanie had thought it'd be a good idea, because she'd heard from one or two of the other Divas that Randy Orton kept quite a collection of Kylie's centerfolds in his locker, taped up.

Her brown eyes shot back to the fight, and Kane walked over, smiling at her. "I see the apes didn't get their food." he joked as AJ smiled and then said "Just keeping an eye on the situation, big guy. How about you? Are you ready for your big match, babe?"

Kane leaned in and kissed his girlfriend, then said "More than anything, I'm ready to get you home."

AJ blushed, then groaning bit her lip as she said with a smile, "Same here."

Security came over and finally got the fight broken up, and Randy turned to Kylie, inspecting her as he snickered a little. "Nice move, Ky." he mumbled as his finger passed over the slightly plump lower lip and he held her gaze, then added in a slightly quieter tone, " I'm surprised, actually. Didn't take long for you to jump in and try to help even the odds, watch my back. I like that."

"Well, you were about to get your ass kicked because you were standing up for me, Randy, w-what was I supposed to do? Watch and smile, stand still and look pretty? Don't think so, Orton." Kylie said quickly, as Randy shook his head and smiling, pressed his lips to hers before muttering, "Think whatever you want to, babe. But I think you know that there was more to it than that. Now, let's go get your lip looked at." and kissing her again, a slightly deeper kiss this time, because his adrenaline was flowing, and he was definitely caught up in the moment, he slid his arm around her, signalled to Cody and Ted that he was taking Kylie to the medic, and then walking her down the hall.

The entire way down the hall, Kylie thought about what he just said. She didn't want to admit it, -because again, her mind kept telling her he was just as dangerous as Ren, but her heart kept telling her that he'd never hurt her-, but Randy was right.

There had been more to her jumping in to help Randy just now, before Cody and Ted got there. And knowing this, she wasn't sure how exactly to feel about it.

She wasn't sure if she should keep resisting, run like hell, or let herself go, let herself feel again.

She felt his lips brush her forehead and she smiled a little, a small purr escaping as she said quietly, "Why do you make me so confused?"

"I'm not doing anything. I told you when you started as our valet I'm a straightforward guy, I go after what I want. Why? Are you beginning to realize you don't want to fight it anymore? Because I just wanted to tell you, I know what you went through, I waited this long to find a girl like, no wait, you.. I can wait a little longer for you to be sure you're okay again."

Kylie bit her lip then winced as she realized she'd bitten the busted part. Randy snickered a little and then said "Told you so." as he leaned in and kissed the busted part of her lower lip mumbling, "I'm going feed that prick his dick if he even looks at you again."

Kylie managed to let herself kiss back a little this time, and as soon as she did, she realized there was no way in hell she could keep fighting him off. He was strong willed, and she was now in more danger of falling, letting herself feel.


	10. Realizations

After the kiss, Kylie realized two things. One, she needed to talk to her stepmom because Stephanie listened to her and helped her figure things out. Her real mother, Sable would just practically shove her into Orton's bed, and Kylie didn't honestly know if she was ready for anything serious, given how badly she'd been hurt, the things Ren had put her through.

And, she need to figure out if her father would kill Randy.. But that, for the moment was a moot point as the curvy petite blonde roamed around backstage before the live show that night, searching for her stepmother, who she found with AJ.

"I really need to talk to you." she said quietly, after knocking on the office room door, and being let in by AJ, who nodded to a chair. Stephanie studied her stepdaughter's face and then realized that she had a feeling what Kylie was here to talk to her about."AJ, I'll be back in an hour. I'm gonna take Kylie to grab some food."

Kylie smiled and AJ said "Hope it all goes well." as she sat back in her chair, texting Kane. The Superstars were still in transit at the moment and she missed her man.

Kylie sat down in the passenger seat of her stepmom's car, and while looking out the window admitted, "If I told you that I think my crush on Randy Orton might be more than a crush.."

Stephanie smiled and laughing a little said "I knew it. I could just tell. But go ahead, tell me what's wrong with that, we'll see what we can't figure out."

"I'm afraid that it's just too much, entirely too fast. And he's not exactly known for being quietly subtle." Kylie murmured as she bit her lip, twisted some of her hair around her finger while she looked at her stepmom, waiting on an answer.  
Stephanie nodded and thinking a moment said "I'm going to tell you something I never told your father."

Kylie listened intently as Stephanie explained that when she first met Paul Levesque, Kylie's father, that she'd felt much the same way, and she hadn't been able to figure out if it was love or just this huge infatuation, and the slight danger that he presented in her life.

Kylie nodded and smiling brightly said "Exactly, mom. I can't figure out if it's just a classic good girl falling for a bad boy thing."

Stephanie turned in the drive thru of Wendy's and then said "Well, with your dad, I have to admit, that's how it all started out. But I started to have these feelings. I thought about him a lot, I worried about him when he was traveling from town to town behind our family on the planes, busses and even worse when he bought that damned Chopper bike and used it to go back and forth. And then Andrew, the guy who had the Test gimmick helped me figure it out."

"How though, I mean he was only after you to piss daddy off." Kylie asked as Stephanie nodded and said "He tried to push things a little too far one night and I realized that even though your father isn't known for his subtlety either, he never once tried to pressure me into anything with him. So, I made Andrew carry me back to the hotel, and I found my brother. We talked a while, and he convinced me to at least TRY and see if it might be love I felt for your dad, and not just horomones. I'm telling you all this, because Shane said something about the way your dad looked at me that night, and a few times now, I've watched Randy, watching you that way."

Kylie bit her lip and then said "How do I get over this stuff with Ren though, I mean it hardly seems fair to make the guy sit around and wait on me to be less fearful."

"I want to ask you something, Ky.. When you think about Randy, what's the first emotion that comes to mind?"

Kylie shrugged and thought it over as she dipped her fries into her chocolate milkshake. " In an odd and still dangerous way, it's like no matter how scary whatever he does comes off, he still manages to make me feel relatively safe. I mean I do laugh more around him..."

She started to realize what her stepmom was trying to tell her then and smiled a little, her hand going to her mouth as she laughed at herself in surprise.

"If he really cares he'll wait as long as it takes." Stephanie added as they pulled back into arena parking, where Kylie saw the SUV he drove parked in the parking space about one row over from them. "He got here early." Stephanie said with a smile as she nudged Kylie towards the passenger side door and then said "You just don't rush anything. Remember what I said. If he really cares, he'll wait as long as it takes, Ky."

Kylie nodded and getting out, she walked towards Randy's SUV.

Randy smiled as he saw Kylie walking over. He'd left the others, let Cody and Ted drive in together and gotten his dad to bring his personal vehicle, so he could get here early. Maybe if he showed her he wasn't as scary as his whole bad ass gimmick, it'd be easier to prove to her that he did really like her, more than a lot, and it'd be easier to get to know her. So, here he was, sitting in the town their next show was going to be held in, at least half a day earlier than he'd normally get here.

All for her. Maybe this would prove something.

(Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, and favoriting, I am happy that you guys like this! I'm enjoying writing this. This chapter was actually inspired by something a review said, so thanks for that too!)


	11. Let You In

~ continued~

A smirk filled Randy's face as she walked over, munching on a burger. He rolled down his window, but then changed his mind and got out, his desire to just hug her after not having seen her for a day or so completely and totally blindsiding him. He hugged Kylie, lifting her off her feet almost, then smiling said quietly, "I left the dorks." as he looked at her milkshake.

"Oh no ya don't." Kylie muttered, as Randy surprised her by making a begging face. And she wound up falling for it. "Oh fine, here. Men. Even the strongest ones turn into big babies when there's ice cream involved." she joked as she was sat back down on her feet. "Any reason you gave me that welcome?" she asked, her head tilting to one side so she could look up at the taller male.

"Wanted to." Randy said with a smirk as he handed her back the almost empty milkshake container, before grabbing her hand, pulling her against the side of his SUV. "C'mon." he said as Kylie looked at him, biting her lower lip. "We've got a few hours until the show tonight." Randy pointed out.

Kylie nodded and then said "Where are you taking me?"

Randy shrugged then smirking said "You ask a lot of questions, don't you?"

Kylie pouted momentarily, and then said "Okay, fine. I'll let you surprise me."

"That's my girl. Now. Get in." Randy said as he pulled open the passenger side door, only to be stopped by Triple H who gave him a patent go to hell glare.

"Where the hell are you taking my daughter, Orton?" Triple H asked as he looked from Kylie to Randy.

"Out, sir. I'm not going to let anything happen to her. I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt her. Now, I want her, I want to be with her. This can be easy, or it can be complicated, Paul, your choice."

Triple H leaned in and said "You have balls, Orton. Stupid, but you have balls. I don't recall even telling you you could breathe her air, let alone take her off somewhere with you, alone."

"I didn't exactly ask, now did I?" Randy asked, as he crossed his arms, then said "Look. I get the whole protective thing. Hell, I feel that way about her too, Paul. But I want her. And I am not stopping until she realizes that I am a good guy, and I want to be with her. Whether you like it or not."

Paul kept his calm then said "It's really up to her, Orton, not you or me. Just don't hurt her or I'll crush you."

Kylie let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, and Paul hugged his daughter before saying, "Kylie, just be careful. This guy is a jerk too, don't let him fool you." before turning to walk back inside for now.

If he stopped her from seeing him, it'd be the situation with him and Steph all over again, and he wanted to avoid that. But now, he knew Randy was sniffing around, so he'd be more watchful.

Orton was dangerous, and Paul wasn't about to let his daughter go from one dangerous situation to another.

Randy looked at Kylie and then said quietly, "I'm sorry. I know you're close to your dad, but I'm not just going to back off without a fight either. Not when I feel something as strong as I do. Anyway. Let's go."

Kylie thought over what her father said, and then what her stepmother said earlier. Even now, her heart and her mind were in a rather loud and noisy disagreement as to whether letting Randy Orton get any closer was really wise, especially right now, with what'd happened between her and her abusive jerk of an ex, Ren.

She bit her lip and looking at Randy, remembered what she said out of her own mouth earlier in the day about how he made her feel and decided to try. If she was wrong, at least she had tried.

"It's alright, Randy. My dad's not the bad guy though. It's just all the stuff with Ren, it makes him overprotective." Kylie murmured as she got in the SUV and watched him as he drove them.

They pulled up at the mall and Randy fixed his eyes on Kylie as he leaned over, pulled her face into his and kissed her. "I had to do that." he muttered as he pulled away, then looked up at the movie matinee sign. "Want to see a movie?"

"Sure.. Ooh, I think I know which one too."

"Not that twilight bullshit." Randy joked as Kylie shook her head and pointed to a horror movie. A smile formed on the Legend Killer's face as he considered this. It was a well known fact that at any time during a horror movie, she would inevitably be afraid.

And that'd give him a chance to make some sort of move to comfort her, try and be protective. Which would help him try and get her to let him in a little more.

Getting out, he walked around, opened her door and grabbing her hand, he smirked as he put her onto his back, jokingly. "Let's go buy a ticket, then we can walk around, talk."

Kylie nodded and giggling said "I can walk you know."

"I know, but it's fun to carry you, because you, Kylie Mero have this habit.. If I touch you you blush all over. I like it." Randy muttered in her ear as he sat her down on her own feet in front of him in line, his arms instantly circling around her, keeping her close.

He shot looks at all the other males in the area that clearly read, 'Mine. Back the fuck off or I'll rip you to shreds without hesitation.' as he grazed his lips next to her ear and smiled, paying for their tickets, then tearing hers off, handing it to her.

They wandered around the mall, and he watched her try on shoes, which apparently she was an addict to, as he laughed to himself. Once they sat in the darkened theater, he leaned in and whispered, "If you get scared.."

Kylie smiled, giggling a little bit. She'd had a lot of fun today, and quite a few times, she'd seen a glimpse to the other side of Randy. And it was really making the line between dangerous and not so dangerous in her mind all that much blurrier.

The screen flickered on and the movie started. Right off the bat, the axe murderer took a victim and it caught her off guard causing her to shriek and cover her face, hiding it in his neck.

Randy groaned. Her lips were sort of brushing his neck. She was close enough to be sitting in his lap, so looking around, he realized there were more couples making out than watching the movie, and no ushers present. He pulled the small curvy blonde into his lap and whispered, "Much better. Feel better now?"

Kylie bit her lip as she looked up at him. The words from her stepmom earlier kept haunting her. Should she given in just a little bit more?

It was too much to take, the being so close to him. So, she snuggled into his lap and raised her face, catching him off guard when she pressed her lips to his. Randy growled as he smiled and putting his hands in her hair, deepened the kiss, his hand tangling in her curly blonde hair. "Mmm. That's better. See, now that wasn't so hard now, was it?" he muttered into her lips as he continued to kiss her only stopping when someone behind them cleared their throats, said they couldn't see. And all he did then was halfway turn around and say with a cold sneer, "Fucking move then. Not my problem."

Kylie giggled as she leaned her head against his chest and stared up at the screen. If she kept letting herself take one small step after another, maybe it'd be okay. Because she still had this deep feeling that Randy would not hurt her.

* * *

(Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, and favoriting, I am happy that you guys like this! I'm enjoying writing this!)


	12. Daddy Talks to Mom about Randy

~ continued~

"And you're okay with this, Steph?" Paul asked as he looked at his wife who shrugged and said "Calm down, first of all. Think back a few years, Paul. Remind you of anyone?"

"My point exactly. She's my baby girl." Paul muttered and then said "I swear to God, when Aurora and Murphy are old enough to date, I'm gonna lock them in an ivory tower with no key."

"Paul.. Randy's not like Ren was. And Kylie seems to like him. She seems happy." Stephanie said quietly, calmly, before adding, "Besides. If you tell her no, then she's going to go behind your back. Didn't we?"

"Steph, that was entirely different."

"No, Paul, It wasn't. Not if you actually think about it. Actually, the reasons are, but the situation isn't." Stephanie said as Paul watched the backstage door, waiting impatiently. He looked at his watch and then his cell phone. This whole Randy situation had his overprotective father instincts in overdrive.

He'd seen how Randy did females in the past, and he'd be damned if his daughter, his baby was going to become another notch on the bedpost of Randy Orton. "He better not even think about dicking her or I will kill him."

Stephanie caught herself before she laughed. She looked at him and said "Baby, you're worrying way too much. Kylie's smart. She's not as wild as Sable."

"Still though, she's a little naieve sometimes. It worries me, guys see that and take advantage." Paul muttered as Stephanie massaged his arms, calming him down.

The backstage door opened, and Randy walked in, carrying Kylie on his back, the two of them were laughing, and Paul looked at the punk.

He actually didn't look like he did with his other "conquests". It made him stop and think. Randy did remind him a lot of himself at that age. "I still don't fucking like it, Steph. He goes through girls like a fish does water."

"So did you.. Until you found me." Stephanie pointed out, leaning her head on Paul's shoulder, watching Kylie and Randy together, quietly.

"That's different, Steph." Paul muttered, as he fought the urge to walk over, pull Randy away from Kylie and beat him down right then and there.

Stephanie looked at him and then said "Look. Just back off a little. Let whatever happens. At least give the guy a chance. I mean, look at her... I really can't say when I saw her smile like that for the last time was, and I'm glad she's trying to stand on her own two feet. Plus, she's confused, Paul, this could go either way. If you do something rash, like beating him up, or fighting him.."

"Good point." Paul said as he leaned in cupping Stephanie's cheeks in his hands. "And you.. are smart and beautiful, and that is exactly why I fell for you." he said as Stephanie laughed and winking said "And don't you forget it, either."

* * *

(Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, and favoriting, I am happy that you guys like this! I'm enjoying writing this!)


	13. Im Not Going Anywhere

"She's mine." Randy glared challengingly at Wade Barrett who laughed and then said "Not for long, Orton." as he watched Kylie talking to her stepmother while holding one of her half sisters.

"If you touch her, I will break you." Randy said as he got into Wade's face angrily. "Go find some tramp. Leave Kylie alone, because she's too good for you."

"That.. Coming from you. Rich, don't you think?" Wade said with a smirk as Randy clenched his fist and muttered, "Fuck it." before decking the Englishman. Wade growled and lunged at Randy, getting his hands around his throat before Kylie saw it, handed her half sister to Stephanie and mumbled, "Mom, I'll be right back."

Stephanie saw the fight about to break out and then said to herself, "It's like Test and Hunter all over again." as she watched the two males. Personally, she hated Wade and thought that the farther he stayed from Kylie the better. But Wade just kept popping up, trying to be nice, sending flowers and being a little weird in her honest opinion.

In some ways, she felt like he would be another Ren and she hoped that Kylie realized that too.

Kylie reached the fight just as Wade was on top of Randy. She didn't think, she just grabbed a vase from a prop table nearby and dropped it on Wade's head, giving Randy a chance to get the upper hand again, as Cody and Ted ran over, grabbing her, moving her back. She growled and then said "He's hurting him." as she bit her lip.

Cody smirked to himself. For all of Kylie's holding back, her real feelings showed through in situations like this. Personally, he didn't see why she was so conflicted. it was right there in her face all she had to do was finally admit it.

Of course, he only cared because by now both Kylie and Randy were both close friends of his and he was protective of people he bothered to let close to him.

"Randy will kick his ass, but he can't if he's worried about you getting hurt." Ted said firmly as he watched the fight, watched her wince and flinch every time Wade managed to get a punch in. Security ran over, breaking it up and Randy limped over, shouting obscenities at Wade who was being escorted to his locker room.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard." Randy muttered as he looked at Kylie and checked her over. "Did he hurt you? I know he almost hit you that one time when you walked over. If he hit you I swear to God i'm going to.."

Kylie held a finger to his lip, wincing. It was busted a little, not much. In all honesty, Randy was the clear winner of that little fight, because Wade looked a lot worse for the wear, but that still didn't stop Kylie from biting her lip and grabbing his hand, practically dragging him to her backstage area and pushing him down onto a bench as she grabbed things to "patch him up."

As the alcohol pad made contact with his face, he winced a little, stiffly, but kept his eyes on her, and put his hands on her hips, pulling her so that she was on his lap.

"Kiss me and I'll be fine." he muttered as he leaned in not letting her answer conquering her mouth with his own. Kylie didn't fight it like normal, she completely and totally gave herself over, let herself be kissed. Her arms went around his neck and her forehead pressed to his as she muttered into his lips, "Why do you keep getting into this shit?"

"Because you are mine and I'm not giving you up. I'll wait forever but noone else is going to step in and steal you away." Randy stated honestly, not seeing the sense in lying. He'd been straight forward with her throughout this entire bizarre relationship they had going and he wasn't going to start holding back or hiding things now because it was getting a little real.

"Noone is stealing me away, Randy. Trust me." she muttered softly as she put her hands on his cheeks and gave him another kiss.

Throats clearing from the doorway had her blushing, but for once not springing up from where she sat. Her two half sisters walked in curiously and then smiled at the man.

"Do you wike sissy?" the two little girls asked at the same time.

Randy smiled and putting his arms around Kylie, partially to keep her from moving, and mostly to hug her, he nodded and resting his head on her shoulder, looking at the two girls he said " A lot, actually."

They looked at one another and smiled brightly then said "Cool." before coming closer cautiously, and hugging his leg. "We wike you. You take cares of her. She safe. She smile now."

"That's good." Randy couldn't help but smile as he answered. The two little girls skipped out and he turned his eyes back to Kylie as he said "I mean it. I'm not going anywhere."

"And neither am I." Kylie mumbled as she smiled and raked her hand through his short spiky hair, looking at him.

To hell with fighting it off any longer. Kylie couldn't. She didn't possibly have the strength left to do so. Her stepmother was right. At least if she gave him a chance, she'd know one way or the other.

* * *

(Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, and favoriting, I am happy that you guys like this! I'm enjoying writing this!)


	14. Ringside during Nexus Vs Legacy

The music for Legacy began to play, and Kylie stood between the guys like usual, until Randy walked over and put his arm around her, drawing her closer to him. She smiled up at him and then winked as she told her two other best male friends, "You guys totally have this. Nexus is nothing."

Randy smirked and ruffled her hair leaning down and muttering into it, "You.. Just stay out of the line of fire, got it? No helping, I don't want you getting hurt. Jail's not fun and if you got hurt, I'd be going for murder."

Cody and Ted laughed then said "Let's walk down already. The match will be over if you stop to make out with her, Orton."

Randy glared then said "Ah well, there's always after the show." as he smiled at Kylie. If anyone really looked at the normally sadistic Superstar, they'd see that for her, he smiled softer. It was almost like even though she didn't make him change who he was, he wanted to, for her.

"Yeah. If my half sisters don't burst in on us again." Kylie giggled as Randy laughed then said "Yeah. Who the hell gave them water guns full of cold water to shoot again?"

"My uncle Shane." Kylie mumbled as they made their way down to the ring, and Cody and Ted got in, waiting on bent down, devoured Kylie's lips in a passionate kiss then playfully smacked her butt before finally getting in the ring, leaving Kylie to walk over to the announcers table and sit in the empty seat.

Jerry turned to her and smiling asked, "So.. How's your father feel about this?"

"He wasn't happy at first, but hopefully.."

"You realize the man's probably two fries short of a Happy meal, right?" Michael Cole asked, his face smug but his voice concerned.

"No, actually, he's a lot more sane than you think, Cole. Then again you think everyone who doesn't see your way on things is nuts."

Jerry smirked as he said "So... What do you think of the ongoing feud between Wade and Randy right now?"

Kylie whistled as she watched Randy grabbing Wade by the head, shoving him into a corner post repeatedly, almost standing on her feet yelling for him. When she sat back down, she said simply, "Well, personally, I think Wade's just being a dick on purpose, to push Randy's buttons."

It was true though. The Englishman had only been paying her attention when he KNEW Randy would see or find out. Personally, in all honesty, it annoyed Kylie to no end and she'd like to choke him herself, but..

Randy always stopped her. He kept telling her she was his girl, she did not have to get her hands dirty.

A smile filled her face as she watched him in the ring, fighting. She loved watching him fight because he was just so damn intenese. It was actually sexy.

As she thought that, Cody went for a pin and when he got it, but only barely, Randy came over, and scooped her up into his arms, kissing her.

"Told you I'd kick his ass." Randy said as he laughed, and they walked up the ramp to the back again. Wade though wasn't happy with the outcome, and he called out over a mic.

"Hey Orton. ME and you. Next Monday, street fight rules. We'll see who the badass is then. And Kylie? I hope you finally get some sense and come with a real man."

Kylie rolled her eyes and looked at Randy whispering, "Relax baby. He's an idiot."

"I know. But on Monday, he's going to be a dead idiot." Randy said before smirking and saying "Okay, Wade. I'll take you up on that."

The members of Legacy high fived and set off for backstage.

* * *

(Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, and favoriting, I am happy that you guys like this! I'm enjoying writing this!)


	15. Aftermath of Brocks Attack on Uncle Shaw

(Rewatched the airing of Brock breaking Shawn's arm. Thought it'd be cool to have Legacy show up and make some kind of alliance. I just hate Brock Lesnar in all honesty.)

* * *

The second Kylie saw Brock Lesnar and his idiot Paul Hayman she tensed up. She knew tonight they signed the contract for Summerslam and she was already getting a very bad feeling. Brock was planning something, that much she could see in his eyes.

Randy felt her stiffen, and then curl against him. He leaned down, kissed the top of her head as he tilted her head up and whispered, "Hey relax baby girl. And stay with me. If he tries anything, I'm going to kill him. If your dad doesn't beat me to it."

Kylie shook her head and then muttered, "You can't, baby.. He's just.. Lately he's been losing it at the least little thing. He's insane."

Randy smirked and leaning down whispered quietly, "Does he hear voices too?"

Kylie laughed a little and then said "No. But he's like on this whole other level, Randy, he's out in a galaxy the Sun doesn't even orbit. I don't want you getting hurt." as she pouted, thinking the pout would discourage him. Randy held her closer and then growled stiffening himself as he saw Brock approaching.

Brock grabbed Kylie's arm and said "Get the hell away from that idiot. Your real father might not care, but I'm damn sure not going to have you parading around with that. He's not safe."

Kylie stomped his toe, tore loose from his grasp and Randy moved her out of the line of fire. "Got something to say to me dickless wonder?" he asked as he got in Brock's face and sneered, growling, "Cody, Teddy.. Go get Kylie's dad, tell him that Brock here just violated his restraining order and now boyfriend's pissed."

Cody snickered and took off after telling Kylie it might be for the best if she came too. She walked into her father's office with the two of them and Ted calmly explained what was going on as Paul looked at Shawn and said "We better get someone down there. Randy won't quit until the kid kills himself. Huge brownie points go to him right now, remind me I said this late when I'm wondering why in the hell I let her keep seeing him."

Shawn nodded and then said " So let me guess. Brock tried to go all papa bear about Randy and Randy snapped on him?" as he fixed his eyes on his niece.

"Basically, yes. And he told Ted and Cody to come get Dad, because he's pissed and he knew about the restraining order." Kylie said as they walked down the hall. Shawn caught sight of the fight and then said "Oh hot damn. Is he choking Lesnar with a camera cord?"

Kylie groaned and said "Fuck.. Hayman isn't out here. He's went to call the cops, I bet you a triple bacon cheeseburger."

Shawn caught her and then said "Your dad's got it, don't worry. Just stay back here. Neither him nor Randy will be able to focus on Brock and whatever he's up to if you go running off down there."

Kylie groaned and then said "But I'm not going to stand here and watch Brock keep on harassing my family, my boyfriend."

Before Cody, Ted or Shawn could stop her, she'd taken off her heels and grabbed a chair from a wall nearby.

Just as Brock got a choke hold on Randy, Kylie swung and the chair connected with the back of Brock's head. "LEAVE HIM ALONE. YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER. DEAL WITH IT." she growled as she swung again.

Triple H pulled his daughter off of Brock and snickering put his hands on her arms as he said "Hey.. Focus, Kylie.. Daddy's right here, it's okay." as Randy got up and walked over, wiping blood from beneath his nose after kicking Brock one more time swiftly.

"Babe? It's okay. We're okay." Randy said quietly as Triple H reluctantly let Kylie go to Randy then said " Kid, you're starting to grow on me. Keep her out of his sight tonight. Hayman's probably going to pull something, and I don't want her seeing it and getting upset, reacting like she did just now. He's not right.. He might hurt her."

Randy nodded and as Triple H walked off, he held Kylie against him and ran his hands through her hair. "Babe you have to calm down. Now. You're shaking and if you keep crying you're going to make yourself sick."

Kylie took a deep breath and said quietly, "I love you. And when I saw Brock trying to choke you just now.. And then saw him about to do the same to my dad I... I snapped."

Randy smiled a brighter version of his usual cocky smirk and then tilted her chin up said "I love you too. And you don't have to worry about me. I can handle this. I'm not afraid of that oversized jackass. I'm the Apex Predator, remember? The crazy guy who hears voices?"

Kylie shook her head and then biting her lower lip said " Not to me though."

"Come on, let's get you to the back." Randy said as he walked to the back with her.

The night passed uneventfully until the very end of the show when Brock attacked Shawn. Watching backstage, Randy looked over at Kylie and then said to Cody and Ted, "You guys keep her in here. I'm gonna go fix this bastard."

Grabbing a baseball bat, because that's what he had the sick feeling it was going to take to STOP Brock Lesnar, he walked out. Hayman taunted them telling them that if they made one more move, then he'd let Brock snap Shawn's arm.

Randy leaned in to Triple H and said "Be cool man. We'll get 'em after the show. Parking lot. Their car's over by the south end."

Triple H smirked a little and said "I like how you think."

When the show ended, Triple H and Randy slipped out with Cody and Ted after making sure that Kylie was with Stephanie in the back.

As soon as Brock stepped out, the men attacked and didn't stop until building security pulled them all off. As Hayman helped Brock into the car, Randy shouted out, "Stay the fuck away from my girl, Lesnar or I swear to God I'm ripping your face off and wearing it on Halloween. That means her family too. I mean it. No more calls, no going by, no butting in."

Triple H swung one last time and when his boot connected with Brock's rib cage as the other three held him in place, he leaned over and said "And that goes double for me. If I so much as smell your breath around anyone I care about.. You're done. I'm killing you."

* * *

(Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, and favoriting, I am happy that you guys like this! I'm enjoying writing this!)


	16. Dad's Retirement

(And now, the sad part.. Kylie has to watch her dad retire. End of an era. Game over. -cries-. I was a huge Triple H fan if it's not obvious.)

* * *

Kylie knew that whole weekend that on Monday, her father was going to step out of the wrestling aspect of the business. And she hated Brock more than ever for it. Her dad had a lot more go left in him, but Brock had done something to her father, and it'd effected him.

Standing backstage, she sighed as she looked at Randy and then said quietly, "It's just not fair. I mean he's still got a lot left. And that bastard.." Randy shook his head and holding a finger to his lips said quietly, "Babe, it's okay. I mean your dad was going to step down for a while now, especially after that last major injury. It took a lot out of him, everyone could tell. Plus, he missed you guys, his family, like crazy when we were all on the road so much."

Kylie nodded and let Randy hold her. For her, this was the end of an era, because her father had been in this business so long, she couldn't remember NOT being in the backstage of a WWE event. She'd loved it, growing up around her dad, the way he'd fought. He'd been good at this. This, in some ways, was the father daughter time for her and her father.

And she'd sort of hoped that one day, she'd be bringing her kids here to cheer him on. This, the fight with Brock, the way it'd all went down, and when he'd left the WWE right after, that'd pissed her off even more. Randy stroked her hair and made her look up. "Hey. It's okay. He's still gonna come watch you." Randy promised as he hugged her and then said "I just wish that me and the guys had been able to get our hands on that fuck, Lesnar right after the match. But him, his beady eyed little sex slave were gone already."

Kylie nodded and then said "It's okay, really. I mean it had to happen sometimes." as she felt herself calming down, Randy's arms around her did that to her more often than anything.

His music started to play, and they stood at the top of the ramp with some of the other Superstars, watching the replay of his career, listening to him talk. A few times, she blew him a kiss to encourage him, show him she supported her father's decision, and he smiled, waving back.

Randy sighed and then said "It sucks because he's one of the few that I really gave two shits about, honestly." as he watched Triple H walk backstage when the speech was done. He found him and then said quietly, "It's not gonna be the same around here, now that the Game is out of the picture."

Paul looked at the guy his baby girl was dating, his fellow Superstar, and he smirked, then high fived/hugged him as he said "I'm gonna miss it like crazy, but hell.. The next generation's gotta have milestones of their own, marks to make on their own." as he looked at Randy.

In the past few months, he'd actually grown to think of the kid as a good guy, essentially. He was still a bit apprenhensive of his relationship with Kylie, but he was even slowly starting to thaw where that was concerned also. He sort of saw a little of himself in the guy, and he had to say that Randy hadn't ever treated Kylie like anything but the princess she deserved to be treated like.

And that was important to him as her dad. He shook his head and then said "Yeah. I'm still gonna be around, and doing stuff. Just not fighting anymore." The shock was setting in and he hugged his daughter, then said "I'm still going to be here to watch my girl fight, kick ass."

Kylie laughed and then wiping her eyes said "Love you Dad." as he smiled and hugged her, then pointed out, "Shouldn't you guys be headed back to the hotel?"

Randy nodded and then said "Ready, babe? We can stop grab some food on the way there." as he lead her out of the arena and to his SUV.

* * *

(Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, and favoriting, I am happy that you guys like this! I'm enjoying writing this!)


	17. Ren Incurs The Viper's Wrath

(A huge thanks to EVERYONE reviewing. I'm so glad you guys are reading this. It's inspiring me to keep going, and I'm sorry the updates are so few and far between. Work and life, classes are a pain in the ass.)

* * *

Ren slunk into the backstage area, unnoticed. Randy was already in a mood from his fight with Dolph Ziggler and right now, he was looking for the one thing and person he KNEW would calm him down, bring him back down to Earth. So, naturally, when the two men collided into one another backstage, Randy only had to take one good look at the abusive ex of his girlfriend, and he was in fight mode again.

"Oh you really better hope you have a damn good reason for even being here, you little bastard." Randy snarled as he quickly grabbed Ren and threw him at a wall. Ren put his hands up, and was writhing out of his way, then said "I do actually. I came to see Kylie. To apologize."

"She doesn't need you or your shitty apologies, Ren. She's got me, she's got her family. Stay the fuck out of her life." Randy muttered as he administered a punishing series of blows to Ren's head and then said "I should just kill you and end it right here. But I'm not." as he let him go, sent him sprawling back and turned to walk off.

Ren came at the back of his head with a chair then snarled, "We both know that Kylie needs a sane man. You are not that guy, Orton."

"And neither are you. You're also a nobody who has no business knowing my business." Randy said as he grabbed Ren into a headlock, squeezing his arm around the guys neck in a vice grip. "And you really picked a bad day to fuck with me, to try and come and scare her again, make her afraid to be happy again, Ren. See, I just got out of a match I wasn't so happy with the outcome of.. And I was just looking for any excuse to snap. And wow, lucky me, I found one, right backstage." Randy sneered as he felt an arm go on his shoulder.

"C'mon, fella. Security are lookin for yeh. Leave this bum ta meh, roight? Just go ta Kylie. Somebody said they saw HIM leaving her dressing room and her upset."

Randy glared at Ren and said "If you touched her. I'm coming back here, and so help me God, I will go to prison for murder. Because I will snap your neck." before jogging down the hall to Kylie's partially opened door. He walked in and found her sitting on the floor, holding her cheek.

"Did he hurt you?" Randy asked as he pulled her into his arms and picked her up, standing, carrying her down to Cody and Ted's locker room. Poking his head in he looked at Wade and said "You three. Eyes on my girl. I'm gonna go kill that fucker."

Wade nodded and then said "Careful though, the little shite called the police a few moments ago."

Randy shrugged and said with a smirk, "Won't be the first damn time I've had the cops called on me, probably won't be the last. But it will be the last time he EVER lays a hand on my girl."

He took off towards the hallway where Ren stood, lying to security. Randy didn't think, he just tapped Ren on the shoulder. When Ren turned around, he punched him in the face as hard as humanly possible. "Ask that little shit what he did to MY GIRLFRIEND, when his ass wakes up." Randy said as he turned and walked away.

Kylie hugged Randy as soon as he was back in the room and then said "I think Brock's been paying Ren to keep showing up, baiting you. Tonight, I came in and the lights were off in my backstage area.. And he just grabbed me. If the guys hadn't shown up.."

Randy growled and then holding her said "I was on my way, babe. But now that I know that he's gonna start this, you.. are not leaving my side. I'm gonna go warn your dad now. We'll go together."

Kylie nodded and Randy helped her up and they went down to the office area that Paul Levesque used now at shows. Randy knocked and poked his head in then said "Ren attacked Kylie. Somehow, that little fuck got in backstage, hid in her dressing room.. I just almost killed the little shit, but Kylie thinks Brock's the one who keeps letting him in and setting him up to bait me and most likely, more logically to bait you. Just let me kill the little fuck.."

Paul looked at Kylie and then turning to Randy as he said quietly, "From now on, she doesn't leave your side. I used to think I'd never say this, but you've proven yourself to be a good guy, Orton. And I trust you. Kylie, hon? I mean it. Do not leave his side, whether it's for a second or a match. I'm gonna figure out what Lesnar's up to now. I thought his ending my career would satisfy those two bastards.."


	18. He Makes Me Hot

(A huge thanks to EVERYONE reviewing. I'm so glad you guys are reading this. It's inspiring me to keep going, and I'm sorry the updates are so few and far between. Work and life, classes are a pain in the ass. But whoot! Two updates, maybe more in one day. Feeling accomplished now. Anyway, I love everyone who is reviewing and enjoying the story.)

* * *

Randy looked at Kylie as they stood at the hotel desk. "Yeah, one room." he said as he handed the clerk his credit card and smiled. Kylie, he noticed when he glanced over at her, was blushing all over. He smiled, and leaning in whispered, "Aww, cute." as he kissed her, then slowly kissed down her neck. Kylie groaned quietly and Randy picked her up, running with her to the elevator.

"Adrenaline rush, babe." he muttered as Kylie looked at him with a smile and slightly raised brow. He held her as the elevator opened, and stepping in, he kept her in his arms, punching the number to their floor. Kylie was still speechless from what he'd done in filling out the paperwork for their room, purely on accident. She'd happened to see it, and instead of Kylie Mero, he'd put down Kylie and Randy Orton. And she hadn't been able to help but notice that her heart sped up a little bit. They'd been together a while now, and she hadn't realized exactly how right everything felt until he'd done that.

She hadn't bothered to point out his mistake, either. And yeah, she was pretty nervous right now, because she'd never really shared a single bed hotel room with Randy, unless Cody and Ted were all crashing there on the couch, but.. She was excited and nervous. She couldn't wait to see how it'd feel to fall asleep next to him. And Kylie had not truly felt that way, ever, before now.

Not even with Ren and he'd been in closer than she'd let anyone in. Of course, she hadn't once considered sex with Ren and she'd use "saving it until she got married" to put him off, or usually, him winding up hurting her because she wouldn't give in and give it up for him..

But with Randy, she couldn't honestly say she hadn't considered anything sexual, because she had. Many nights. Biting her lower lip, she came out of her own head to find Randy staring at her with an amused and curious look on his face.

"Now what's got you smiling like that, babe?" Randy asked as he held her in his arms, kissed her as deeply as he could, so deeply that it felt like neither of them could breathe.

"I, umm, it's nothing." Kylie blushed as she kissed back and raked her hand over his short buzz cut hair, her legs tightening around his waist. Randy shook his head and said quietly, "Oh I think it was more than nothing. You're red as a tomato all over."

"Am not." Kylie playfully argued back as his lips wandered down her neck, slowly, hungrily. "You were so." Randy muttered, meeting her eyes again as he looked at her, licked his lips slowly.

"And again. I wasn't blushing, Randy." Kylie said as she bit her lower lip, trying to get back her ability to think straight, because apparently, when Randy started to kiss her on her neck like he was, she lost all ability to think straight.

"You were, Kylie." he muttered then added, "And I think I know why." as a low growl escaped his lips and he gently nipped at her neck, grazing the soft spot that always made her groan with his teeth, as his hand rested just beneath her tanktop on her lower abdomen.

His hand moved higer, and she gasped, making him smirk as he leaned in and attacked her mouth with more hungry kisses, holding her as close to his body as he possibly could at the moment. "Am I anywhere close to what you were thinking?" he asked quietly, as he held her gaze, rubbed his thumb slowly over her lower lip.

"Mhmm.. Dangerously close." Kylie muttered as she looked up at him, and started to kiss him back, her legs tightening around his hips, her arms around his neck, her mouth moving from his slowly down the side of his neck.

The elevator came to a stop and Randy muttered, "Damn it. I knew I should have went for the very top floor on this place." as he grabbed their bags and stepped off the elevator, not bothering to stand her on her own feet or let her walk to their room again. He knew that she'd had a really, really traumatic day, earlier today, and he was still in protective mode too.

Plus he liked holding her like this, walking around with her around his waist. He slid the keycard in the lock and gave the door a kick, opening it so he didn't have to put her down just yet. Then he noticed the room only had one bed. And smirked to himself.

Especially when he noticed she smiled, even as she was blushing a rather sexy shade of red all over. He walked over behind her, his arms going around her from behind as he said quietly, "Gee. There's only one bed."

"Imagine that." Kylie muttered back as she turned to look up at him and smile at him.

"We could share?" Randy suggested cautiously, not wanting to seem too eager.

"That.. Is the best idea I've ever heard." Kylie muttered as she leaned against him, standing on tiptoe and kissing him, as her hands went to rest on his cheek and one raked over his close cropped buzz cut hair.

"Really, because if you like that one, I have plenty more." Randy muttered as his hand went up her shirt, and beneath her bra, and then slowly over her breasts.

Kylie gasped and then pressing completely against him muttered quietly, "I should tell you something first though I.. "

"Haven't ever been that far before? Ky, if you're not ready, tell me.. I sort of guessed that already, the way you keep blushing." Randy admitted as his tongue parted her lips, slipping inside, finding her tongue, massaging it.

"No, it's not that.. I am ready.. I just thought you should know that, because it might not be very good.."

"Babe.. Don't say that." Randy mumbled as he leaned down and picked her up again, carrying her inside, off the balcony they'd been standing on just now. "It will be, because for once, I am crazy in love with the person I'm with." Randy admitted as he held her against him, and then sat her down on the bed, before sitting down and pulling her onto his lap, his hand going to her cheek, wincing at the mark left on her skin from earler, from that Ren bastard.

"I shoulda snapped his damn neck." Randy muttered as he held her gaze and then said quietly, "It's weird.. I used to make fun of the guys when they'd get involved with a girl.. Now, I'm with you and I love it. If he ever comes near you again, I'm going to rip him apart."

Kylie managed a smile and then said quietly, "I love you too, Randy. More than you know. And you don't need to go to prison because of that jerk. You make me feel safe enough being here, with me. That's enough for me."

"Yeah, but you're mine, I'm supposed to protect you and that fuck got to you.. But.. Let's not worry about all that right now.."

Downstairs, they had no clue that one of the reporters for a dirt sheet had gotten hold of the 'sign ins' for the hotel, and that on Monday everyone was going to think something that while not true, could be a good thing if it became true.

Tonight, they were only worried about each other. Nothing outside, nothing that happened earlier in the day was on their minds.


	19. Married To The Predator ?

(A huge thanks to EVERYONE reviewing. I'm so glad you guys are reading this. It's inspiring me to keep going, and I'm sorry the updates are so few and far between. Work and life, classes are a pain in the ass. But whoot! Anothe update, feeling accomplished now. Anyway, I love everyone who is reviewing and enjoying the story.)

* * *

As soon as they walked into the backstage area that Monday night, Kylie noticed that quite a few people were looking at them oddly. And moments later, Cody and Ted walked over, and said "You two run off, get married, don't even have the good sense to tell us so we can come and celebrate?"

"Huh?" Randy asked calmly, raking his hand over his close cropped hair. Ted held up the latest "dirt sheet." and then Cody said "So are you two?"

Randy chuckled and winking said "No, but just to humor the idiot that wrote that, we're gonna say we are.. Right babe?" he asked as Kylie laughed and nodded. Then her father walked over, looking at them, and shaking his head said "Kylie, is that true?"

"Dad, seriously?" Kylie asked as Randy chuckled and said "No sir, not right now. If we were, I'd have been a big enough man to ask you first. Kind of old fashioned like that. Plus, you'd probably kill me."

"Damn straight, Orton and don't forget that, either." Paul said as he looked at them and saw the look on his daughter's face as he said "You two are going to humor the idiot who wrote it.. Aren't you?"

Randy laughed and then looking at Kylie said "Yeah, it might help with the Ren situatuon." as Kylie giggled and hugging against Randy said "It really would."

Randy smirked to himself, the thought crossed his mind on more than one occasion to make the whole thing really happen, he was just taking it slow for her, because he wanted to make sure she was ready before they made a jump that big.

Paul laughed a little and then said " So run with it then. I'll start working it from my end. Since it stands to reason were this real life, I'd be very pissed right now, as Kylie's father."

Randy smiled and then kissing Kylie's forehead nodded as they turned and walked out of the office. Kylie took a deep breath and then said "Close call.. Thought he was going to bust my ass for us sharing a room."

Randy chuckled and then kissing her said "And a bed." in a quieter tone of voice as he nipped at her neck, his arm going protectively. So they hadn't gone that far yet..

But the want to was there, in both Randy and Kylie. She'd actually tried to egg it on the night before, but Randy had been the one to talk her down.. Next time, he wasn't sure he could talk her down, because he wanted her so badly, to claim her officially, in that way, that he could almost taste it at times.

They walked down the hallway to the backstage room they shared, and Randy sat, pulling her into his lap as he said quietly, "Just be careful tonight. Del Asshole has been gunning for me since he lost his contendership and I got his spot. And I don't like the way that greasy bastard looks at you, babe."

"Me either. It's a little more than creepy, to be honest." Kylie murmured as Randy's hands slid slowly down her back, resting on her ass. He leaned in and kissed her, gently sucking her lower lip as he held her gaze with his and smiled. "So.. we're really gonna let people believe that?"

"Yes, baby." Kylie said as she leaned in, pressing against him, her hand passing over his short spiky hair as she smiled at him and kissed him back just as passionately. She only hoped her dad was gonna tell them what he had up his sleeve, before he did anything first.

But, before he could even do anything to prepare the fans for their beginning "marriage" kayfabe, she heard Brock's voice over the monitor.

She groaned and Randy gripped onto her. "Figures that steroid munching moron would show up and make a stink. That's another bastard I don't like his fascination wtih you."

"And again.. Me either. He used to creep me out when I was around 16 or so. It's like he was always staring.." Kylie said as she shivered and Randy shook his head, holding his finger to her lips. "It's okay.. You got me now, babe. Nothing is going to happen to you."

He looked at her in concern. Somehow, he got a slight feeling that Brock was another man who'd "tried" to push her into something. And if so, he'd kill him because that was damn disgusting. His own stepdaughter. Who does that?

Kylie smiled and nodding said "I know, babe. I know."

Randy held her tighter and kissing her said "We need to get rings, make it look real."

Kylie smiled, blushing. Because she really did want it to be real, very much so. More than anything she might have ever wanted before in her whole life.


	20. Out of Every Lie Comes A Little Truth

(A huge thanks to EVERYONE reviewing. I'm so glad you guys are reading this. It's inspiring me to keep going, and I'm sorry the updates are so few and far between. Work and life, classes are a pain in the ass. But whoot! Anothe update, feeling accomplished now. Anyway, I love everyone who is reviewing and enjoying the story.)

* * *

Kylie stared at the ring sitting on her finger, smiled to herself a little bit as Randy showered in the bathroom of the hotel room they were now showering. Her cell phone rang and she rolled over, groaning when she saw her mother's personal cell number pop up on the call id.

"Seriously? You FINALLY run off and get married and your own mother has to read about it in some shitty dirt sheet?" Sable Lesnar asked as she smiled. She'd liked Randy with her baby girl a while now, and she hoped to hell it was true, if for nothing more than to see Kylie finally honestly happy.

Kylie sighed and Sable's maternal instincts kicked in. She knew that sigh, she knew that meant that Kylie was either not so happy, or she was confused. "Spill now, Kylie."

"It's not real mom. It's onscreen." Kylie said quietly as Sable giggled a little then said "Wait a minute.. Your father went for this?"

"Because he knew that I was going to do it whether he liked the idea or not.. The thing is, mom.. I want it to be real.. I just don't know..." Kylie started, listening for the shower.

Randy stood on the other side of the shower door, listening to her conversation. He'd heard the phone ringing, and since the announcement had come out earlier that night on live tv, her ex, the bastard he thought of as the walking dead, Ren, had been calling and hanging up.

So he'd been worried. But now, he realized she was talking to her mom. And he'd started to walk away from the door, but then she'd said something that'd made him turn around, go back and keep listening. He smiled to himself as he heard her admitting she wished it was real, muttering to himself "So do I... And it will be.. I think I'm going to take a page from your dad's book.." and going to get dressed, letting her have the rest of her conversation in privacy.

Kylie sighed and then said "It's just.. Mom, isn't it too soon?"

"Kylie.. It's been almost a year since you two met. That's not too soon if you are SURE this is what you really want.. And you made your dream to become a diva happen.. Make this one happen, baby girl.. You have half my genes, I know you can." Sable said as she sipped her glass of wine and smiled to herself.

"I'm leaving Brock.. Marc and I.. We've been talking and.. Sweetie, Brock just scares me lately.. I want to ask you something.. And I don't want you to lie either." Sable started as she took a deep breath and a huge sip of wine before asking, "Did he ever try to.. You know.."

"One time, mom, but I spilled some hot noodles in his lap and he never touched me again.. All he did was grab my ass, but... He did used to come in my room a lot, during the night when I'd be sleeping.. It started when I was about sixteen."

The bathroom door opening had Kylie shooting up off the bed. Randy stepped out and then growled, "I'm gonna kill that motherfucker." as he started to get dressed, knowing that Brock had a hotel room in the same building.

Kylie let her mother off the phone and ran to stop him.. "Baby, no.. Don't go after him right now.. Just.. It's.. I don't want you getting into any trouble because you heard that..." she stammered nervously as Randy tilted her chin up and said " You are mine.. That also means I have to protect you. And if that son of a bitch did it those few times.. There is no way in hell I'm going to let him get away with it. .he's gonna know what he's in for if he so much as breathes again around you." Randy muttered as he held her close to him, stroking her back to calm her down.

He was raging right now, but he was trying to keep calm, because the more rational part of him did realize his "onscreen wife" and real life girlfriend had a good point.

But the irrational parts of him were telling him to go find Lesnar, rip his face off and make a halloween mask out of it. So, he compromised and to get his mind off of that, the rage building, he sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap as he looked up and said with a smirk, "I heard the whole conversation, by the way.. I was making sure it wasn't Ren because I was gonna grab the phone, but then I heard what you told your mom.. Doesn't have to be fake or end..." he said as his voice trailed off, he held her gaze as he kissed her and whispered, "We could go off and do it quietly, maybe a few of our family members and the guys there.."

Kylie's heart raced as she blinked and then said "You mean when they ask us to end it onscreen, right?"

"Exactly." Randy said as he pulled her in for a kiss and then sighing said "How the hell do you do that, woman? I can be on a ledge, on the verge of doing some stupid and insane thing, and you always talk me back down. I love you for that. Tons of other reasons, but definitely for that." he muttered as he lie back on the bed and pulled her down with him, holding her against him in his arms.

He could definitely get used to this, every night.


	21. Rude Interruptions

(A huge thanks to EVERYONE reviewing. I'm so glad you guys are reading this. It's inspiring me to keep going, and I'm sorry the updates are so few and far between. Work and life, classes are a pain in the ass. But whoot! Anothe update, feeling accomplished now. Anyway, I love everyone who is reviewing and enjoying the story. Oh and I now have more free time, so yay! Expect regular updates from me on this one and my NEW one, Better In A Black Dress.. Go check it out, tell me if I should continue? Please?)

* * *

Randy lie there watching her sleep as he chuckled to himself and smiled. He knew they had to get up, they had to go to some appearance thing, and then they'd promised they'd meet her father and her stepmother for dinner that afternoon, but she just looked so peaceful, he couldn't help but want to let her sleep late.

Finally, he couldn't anymore. He leaned over, feathering kisses gently over her neck and shoulders as he whispered, "Kylie.. We gotta get up now, babe."

Kylie groaned as she shoved her head underneath her pillow and muttered, "Too fucking early." as Randy chuckled again and said "Babe.. It's almost 12."

Those words had his pintsized blonde girlfriend up and running, and almost frantically at that. "Oh my god, seriously? How the hell did we oversleep?"

Randy shrugged then said "I slept through the wake up call. And then you slept through Layla calling to wake you up, again. By the way, she told me to tell you that you should pick a new ring back. .Said she's tired of hearing the Gummybear song when she calls."

"And I like hearing Wannabe by the Spice Girls?" Kylie asked, laughing a little as Randy shrugged and playfully swatted at her bum then said "So.. We have that whole 'wedding' photoshoot today.. Nervous?"

Kylie smiled as she thought about it and then shaking her head said "No. Not in the slightest. Now..I'm dressed, Randy.. What's your excuse?" as Randy's arms went around her and he leaned in whispering, "Ya don't have to be dressed right now." as he kissed along her neck, chuckling when she blushed a little.

"Randyyyyy." Kylie started as she turned around, grabbed the tanktop he wore and pulled herself completely against him. Randy moved to sit her on the countertop and completely engrossed himself in kissing her. Until the door burst open.

His eyes went cold and he spun around after saying, "Stay in the bathroom, baby."

Brock Lesnar stood in their hotel room and Randy didn't think, he just attacked. "You son of a bitch. How the fuck did you find our room. And why the fuck are you in it?"

"Because this wedding is NOT happening. Not if I have any say in it." Brock said as he crossed his arm, crazy look in his eyes.

Randy got into his face and growling smirked as he said "Maybe you didn't hear, Lesnar.. But Levesque is her daddy. Not you. And yes.. It already has happened.. Or did you miss the memo you fucking fuck?"

Brock swung and Randy lunged, sending the man out into the hallway, as they continued to fight viciously. Kylie texted Cody and Ted, Sheamus and John quickly, and before long, it was a four man on one fight. As her father and Shawn got down the hallway to help, Brock turned to her and said "I just want what's best for you, Kylie.. The man's a monster. And I've been in your life half of your life."

"You are still NOT my father. How many damn times do I have to tell you this, Lesnar?" Kylie asked as she slapped him across the face and then said "Just get out of my sight. Leave now before I do something rash. He is my husband. And I'm not going to change that, just because Brock Lesnar doesn't like it.. Because when it all comes down, Lesnar, you're only pissed because not only did my mother leave you, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole."

Brock stormed off, a plan already formulating in his mind. He'd get them back. All of them. He'd hit them all where it hurt. If it killed him, he would have his revenge.


End file.
